tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Trion Square Memorial
Log Title: Trion Square Memorial Characters: Crosscut, Dust Devil Location: Trion Square - Iacon Date: April 27, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP Summary: Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Seacons Arise TP ''As logged by Crosscut - Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 10:57 PM Trion Square - Iacon :Trion Square is the main square in Iacon, Cybertron. Surrounding it on three sides are the Hall of Records, Celestial Spires, and the Iacon Medical Center. Crosscut wanders into Iacon Square, which is just starting to recover from the Seacon terrorist attacks. Storefronts have become to reopen, as well as a few outdoor restaurants serving ener-foods and other delicacies to both residents and guests. However, there aren't a lot of alien visitors to the city since the occurrence. As Autobot ambassador, Crosscut has had to do most of his work over encrypted radio, which he seems to be doing now as he walks around with his attention elsewhere. Dust Devil is in the process of causing trouble. Okay maybe not fully causing trouble. But Dusty has made it his mission to redecorate while no one is really questioning his actions. He taps on some keys of a emitter making a face as his tricorder gives an unfavorable readout. In his inattentive state, Crosscut nearly walks right into Dust Devil. "Oh! Pardon me!" he says, bringing his focus back to his current position. "Sorry about that." He peers at the face that Dust Devil is making as he looks at his tricorder. "Is everything alright? Anything I can help you with?" Nosily, Crosscut peers at what Dust Devil is doing, his interest piqued. Few of the others on the square give the two of them any notice, aside from a pair of guards at the nearest entrance that glance suspiciously in their direction. Dust Devil tilts his head and looks up at Crosscut, "Ummmm familiar with holoemitters? This one is based off junkion tech so eventually someone will probably replace it with more conventional technology when they get annoyed with the quirks this one will probably have. It took a while fer me to find the right images. But I think I got everything linked. Its just not synching quite right. If it doesn't synch it won't have the full dimensional effect." Crosscut wears a mask over his face, sometimes making it hard to determine what he's thinking. However, the interest in his amber optics is unmistakable. "Images?" he asks. "Is this part of some memorial for those lost here, or for Alpha Trion himself?" Crosscut looks around. "I see the original statue was destroyed in the blast. A pity - yet another insult to injury. If you don't mind me waiting, I'd love to see what you've put together." Dust Devil smiles faintly as he pulls the holoscreen up and brings up miniatures of what he has put together. "I didn't know all those who were lost here. And perhaps something can be done for them on a smaller scale. But this is fer Alpha. Its got different poses. My favorite is him strokin his beard. Here's one of him lookin thoughtful....or a little lost in thought dependin on how well ya know him. I tried ta keep things respectful." Crosscut looks over the images Dusty has assembled. "Dust Devil, this is beautiful. You've done a spectacular job of capturing just what made Alpha Trion such a godsend to the Autobots, and to Cybertron. His thoughtfulness, his gravitas - even his small quirks - all have been captured in just a few striking poses. Do you need a patron for this installation? Because I would love to see it as a permanent fixture once repairs are done on the Square." Dust Devil looks at Crosscut with surprise. "Really? I just figured I'd put this up until they decided ta put somethin better. Even if it annoyed Red Alert or some of the others fer a bit, I figured it be a nice little tribute fer a while...and bein a hologram, its a bit harder ta destroy....at least not ferever. I didn't know if they wanted ta put their statue of him back up. Though ta me its too.....rigid. Too still. ALpha was usually lookin at somethin or contemplatin somethin. He almost never stood at attention like that." Crosscut's optics give off a warm amber glow. "Dust Devil, you're right - Alpha Trion's memory should be captured in something more lifelike than a statue. If you like, I can talk to Grapple about making sure this installation is more durable, but the hologram itself is perfect." Crosscut kneels down to examine the holoemitter - which doesn't take much effort, since Crosscut is barely a hair taller than Dust Devil anyway. Crosscut looks up. "Let me talk to Grapple. In the meantime, thanks - and good luck." Crosscut stands, and heads back towards the command center.